


The Evolution Of Consciousness

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Birth Of Delight [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, Facial, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sweet nicknames, Teasing, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, blowjob, flustered Viktor, hairpulling, sinful Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Viktor still wasn't quite sure whether pushing Yuuri to connect with his inner eros had been a stroke of genius or his ultimate downfall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Evolution Of Consciousness (Эволюция сознания)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684652) by [Yuusana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana)



> This goes out to all the anons who pestered me to write more Viktuuri porn. I love you, you dirty sinners.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out the [wonderful fanart](http://empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com/post/153778299266/fenfyre) for this story by [empty-teewurststulle](http://empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com/)

It had been months since his glorious idea to fly around half the globe in pursuit of inspiration and Viktor still wasn't quite sure whether pushing Yuuri to connect with his inner eros had been a stroke of genius or his ultimate downfall.  
The results hadn't been too obvious at first, surely not in the days leading up to the Hotsprings on Ice event, not even in the following weeks. The change had been more gradual, hard to notice when working with Yuuri every single day. More subtle even than the steady, pleasing rise in skill and confidence, different than landing solid jumps or synchronizing perfectly with the music. As proud as Victor had been of their progress, he had missed something else going on, a change that was so much more deeply rooted. 

The signs were all there. In the way Yuuri cocked his hips, batted his eyelashes, ran delicate fingers over his own body. The way he swallowed, breathed and licked his lips.  
And yet Viktor had failed to pay much attention to it, even when longing looks and lingering touches had turned to kisses, first shy and careful but quickly becoming heated and desperate, turned to hands exploring warm, strong bodies, to fingers grabbing and squeezing and stroking.  
Yuuri had been inexperienced, endearingly hesitant at first. But Viktor couldn't mind easing him into it and so their first time had been slow and loving with him taking the lead, showing this beautiful, talented boy the ropes and not easing up until both of them had been utterly sated, happily curled around each other. 

Months later Yuuri wasn't hesitant anymore.

It was a quiet evening, Viktor lounged on his bed and answered a few mails that had been piling up for a while. Mostly his friends checking on him with a few business inquiries dotted between, the usual. He had managed to work his way through a good chunk by the time Yuuri slid the door open to slip into the room, laptop balanced in one arm and an almost secretive smirk playing across his lips.  
“Are you … doing anything important?”, he hummed as he stepped closer to the bed, politely hovering at the edge and waiting for his answer. Viktor quickly hit send on the latest mail. There were a few more waiting for him but something told him he might as well call it a night. Maybe it was the spark in Yuuri's eye. So he shook his head and closed the lid of his own laptop, throwing it to the side where it bounced a bit on the bed before lying still.  
“No. You got something for me there?”

Yuuri's little smirk grew into a full-blown grin as he crawled onto the bed, settling on the side that wasn't currently occupied by a napping Makkachin and setting the laptop down on his knees. It currently showed the desktop, meticulously organized and displaying a picture of them at the beach earlier this summer, setting sun drenching the scenery in a warm, orange glow.  
“So, I did some research...”, Yuuri began, voice smooth and dark eyes blinking up at Viktor, lashes fluttering in a way that was a little too captivating right now. “And I found some things I'd like to try. But I thought I'd talk to you first.”  
Viktor felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion, checking again to see the screen still empty though this time he noticed the minimized browser window in the lower left corner. Did Yuuri want to surprise him?  
“Is this about skating? You found some music you like? I can choreograph anything for you, you know that...” But Yuuri only shook his head with a low chuckle that sounded way too sensual in the quiet of the room.  
“No. No, it's not about skating, Viktor.”  
With that Yuuri opened the browser window, proving once more that he would never cease to baffle his coach.

It was an online sex shop. The layout was simple and elegant in tones of purple and pink, made to direct attention to the pictures of various toys standing in for the different categories the site had to offer. Vibrators, dildos, plugs, anal toys, cock rings, strap-ons ... it seemed to be a pretty wide, well-sorted range of selections.  
Granted, he hadn't expected this when Yuuri had entered the room and found himself a bit taken aback. But Viktor wasn't uninterested. Oh no, on the contrary.  
He smiled at his boy, noting once more how in moments like these something almost mischievous replaced the wondrous innocence in those deep eyes and finding he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Instead he moved to wrap one arm around Yuuri's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer together as he nodded, shifting his gaze back to the screen.  
“Alright. What are you interested in?” He could feel the deep hum vibrating through Yuuri's body as his boy let his head fall against Viktor's shoulder.  
“Everything”, came the playful yet still serious answer as Yuuri moved the mouse to open an array of tabs, almost all the categories already loaded to display all kinds of different toys.  
“Oh?”

“Well...”, his boy began, pausing a moment as his voice wavered just slightly. He pulled back a bit to look up at Viktor again, a light flush to his cheeks that didn't seem to have anything to do with embarrassment. “I've been … I was practically a virgin not too long ago. And I'm 23 years old, I want to try things, now that I have you!”  
“I'm not judging”, Viktor laughed, shaking his head at the sceptically cocked eyebrow shot his way. “I'm not! Let's do this, let's try things! We'll find something you like, I'm sure.”  
Yuuri still didn't shift his attention back to the laptop, instead biting his lip and blinking a few times before he asked:  
“Do you have any toys?”  
“I do”, Viktor answered truthfully, letting his hand stroke up and down Yuuri's biceps in a soothing motion. His boy was obviously excited about all of this but it was still unknown territory for him. And yet he'd looked into it, done his research and come to Viktor about it, all on his own. He was so, so brave. “I left them in St. Petersburg because I didn't think I could get away with using them at someone else's place. I have a vibrator. It's black and smooth, feels really good. Also a small plug and some nipple clamps. Those were a gift but I ended up liking them. Oh, and a pair of handcuffs, padded leather, nice and sturdy. You know, for that kind of fun.”

Yuuri laughed at that, light and beautiful, before nodding, considering.  
“I think I might like that kind of fun...”  
“Yeah?”, Viktor hummed back, voice a little teasing as he leaned over to brush his lips against Yuuri's forehead. “Letting me tie you up and have my way with you?”  
“Maybe. Or...”, his boyfriend answered, grin apparent in his voice and eyes sparkling. “Me tying you up. Getting some revenge for how hard you work me during training.” Viktor actually had to swallow at that, the seductive purr and mental image making the warm hum in his body flare up to an intense heat for a few moments.  
“Hey … you're the one who doesn't know when to quit. If anything you're working me...”, he almost stuttered, the way Yuuri nuzzled into his side at that more than unfair.

They ended up selecting a nice pair of handcuffs similar to the one Viktor had back home, as well as some black silk scarves thanks to Yuuri's very compelling argument that they'd look so pretty wrapped around him. Viktor just found himself unable to say no.

“So, a vibrator, hm?”, Yuuri purred next, switching to the right tab and scrolling down a bit through the rows and rows of different designs. “I want a pretty one. Those looking like real dicks are so weird.”  
“Well, some people like when it feels more real”, Viktor offered, watching as Yuuri clicked on different vibrators to check their descriptions and ratings. He was so relaxed, so gorgeous.  
“It's a toy, I'm gonna know it's fake”, Yuuri complained, lips pursed. At some point his free hand had splayed across Viktor's thigh, rubbing it and squeezing every now and then. It was distracting but not unwelcome. “If I want something real I'll go ride your cock instead.”  
There were a few seconds during which Viktor almost chocked on his own spit while Yuuri kept comparing different toys, a crooked smirk the only sign he noticed what was going on with his coach.  
“What do you think about this one?”

They went with a sleek white vibrator, tip slightly curved to make prostate stimulation easier. Viktor knew the brand and suggested to get the version that was USB rechargeable, to save themselves the hassle of batteries. Yuuri happily complied.

“I want a plug as well”, his boyfriend announced, switching tabs again. “Was thinking a small one to begin with. And so I can wear it for longer.”  
“How long do want to wear it?”  
Yuuri just shrugged, then licked his lips and peeked up at Viktor again with a wide-eyed expression that could only mean trouble.  
“I was thinking it might be hot to … pick a day for me to keep it in. So you can fuck me whenever you want. Maybe make me wear it during training so you can just bend me over in the shower afterwards. I could be your little slut...”  
“Fuck, Yuuri!” Viktor felt his blood run cold, then hot, shooting down between his legs where he'd already been excited enough. This was bad, it was so bad, his innocent little boy had become way too powerful.  
“That's the idea, yeah...”

They picked a small, simple plug that could probably be worn comfortably for quite a while. Maybe even during training, if they didn't push too far.  
Yuuri also decided to get a string of shiny blue anal beads as well as a black silicone cock ring. By the time they topped off their order with about a gallon of lube as well as some disinfectant and confirmed it, Viktor was rock hard and very happy about the enthusiastic thank-you blowjob Yuuri offered.

 

The package arrived on a Saturday, dropped off in Yuuri's room by an unsuspecting family member for them to come upon after finishing training. It was still pretty early, the rink tended to get more crowded on the weekends, especially during the afternoon. Today they had decided to leave when a group of at least ten children had entered the ice on wobbly legs for what had seemed like a birthday party. Even though Viktor had still insisted on a post-training run after that, they were home no later than five with plenty of time to relax in the onsen before dinner.  
Viktor was just about to head downstairs when warm fingers grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridor into the other direction.  
“Guess what!”, Yuuri exclaimed as he almost yanked Viktor through the door to his room and quickly shut it behind them, voice practically vibrating with excitement. 

He didn't need to guess, the big cardboard box right next to the bed was very much capable of speaking for itself. It was pretty nondescript, no return address, no company logo. Just a sticker with Yuuri's address as well as lots and lots of tape to keep it securely closed during the trip. These websites probably worked the same way no matter which part of the world one decided to use them. “Oh wow, what did you tell your parents you ordered?”, Viktor asked with a smirk, knowing very well that Yuuri's mother could be as curious as she could be persistent and that, despite all the changes he'd undergone during the last months, subtle as well as more obvious ones, Yuuri still was a horrible liar.  
“She … hasn't asked yet”, his boyfriend replied, a light flush creeping onto his cheeks as he rubbed his neck with one hand. “We'll have to think of something for when she does.”  
“Alright”, Viktor nodded, already going through possible explanations for the package even though his mind wasn't fully in it. Maybe Yuuri's excitement was contagious. “Want to open it?”  
“Yes!”

So they did. It was quite the hassle, even with the pair of scissors Yuuri had pulled from his desk. They were old and dull and the tape put on a fight, but in the end they managed to tear the box open.  
Yuuri let out a delighted little squeal as he reached inside, rummaging through the packaging material until he found the first item on their long shopping list and pulled it out. It was the plug, safely packaged and sealed in it's original box, a polished picture of the item adorning the lid.  
Viktor had paid attention that all the toys they ordered were brand names he knew and trusted. One could never be careful enough with these things and he greatly preferred paying a bit more for items of good quality, especially if they were meant to go into someone's body. Even more so now, that the body in question would be Yuuri's. Maybe his own as well, on occasion. They would see about that.

Clever fingers opened the box with ease and lifted the toy out, one hand wrapping around the black plug.  
“I thought it would be a bit bigger...”, Yuuri hummed, though he didn't sound as disappointed as simply thoughtful.  
“I don't think it needs to be. We can get a bigger one when you're more used to it. But for now it's perfect”, Viktor supplied, reaching for Yuuri's hand to pry apart gentle fingers and touch his own against the toy. The surface was soft and smooth under his fingertips, the actual plug firm and steady. It would slide in easily, give a nice pressure...  
“I really want to try wearing it during training”, Yuuri sighed almost wistfully, dark eyes so deep when he blinked at Viktor. “'s gonna feel like you own me, all of me. Remind me what you can do to me. And that I just wanna be yours...”

“You are”, Viktor blurted, sidetracked by the sudden heat in his boy's voice, the flash in his eyes, the beautifully filthy pictures he painted. It came all so sudden, the heavy arousal curling through the room from one moment to the other.  
But then again, Yuuri had never used toys before. It was truly no wonder he'd get excited holding a plug for the first time, imagining what they might do with it. All in time, though. They better ease into this, no matter how eager his pretty boy was.  
“You're all mine, Yuuri. But let's take this slow and first try it at home before experimenting with other things. I don't want you to get hurt...”  
Yuuri seemed to consider that for a moment before he slowly nodded and put the plug back into it's box, carefully placing it on his bed. Then he reached back into the package, pulling out the next toy.

It turned out to be quite the impressive array of items, their new collection taking up a big part of Yuuri's bed once they had inspected everything closely and lined up on the comforter. Yuuri became more and more squirmy the more they unboxed, even crawling over into Viktor's lap halfway through to grind down against him with deliciously teasing movements.  
“I want to try them all”, he hummed, voice breathy and just a bit unsteady, hips still shifting, arms coming up to wrap around Viktor's neck, spine bowing gracefully against his chest. “But I wouldn't even know where to start...”  
Viktor couldn't resist leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against Yuuri's throat. It felt so warm and soft against his lips.

“We could pick one or two to begin with”, he supplied, arms wrapping around his boy's torso to pull their bodies closer together. Yuuri shivered beautifully against him. “No need to rush. You want to enjoy yourself, yes?”  
“Yeah...” Their grind became more insistent as Yuuri's voice slipped higher, breather, needier, thighs spreading wider across Viktor's lap. Was he doing that on purpose? It was so hard to tell with how mischievous his pretty boy had learned to be from time to time... “You pick them for me? Want you to...”  
Viktor was just about to agree, hands inching down his boyfriend's chest, lips grazing his neck, when a voice shrilled down the hallway outside:  
“Yuuri! Viktor! Dinner's ready if you wanna eat!”

It wasn't quite like a bucket of ice water poured over them, the heat of their bodies pressed close still very much apparent, though most of the charged atmosphere just dissipated and they were left disappointingly sobered.  
“Maybe when there's less people around?”, Viktor offered, voice apologetic and the kiss he pressed to Yuuri's cheek almost chaste. Luckily his boy agreed, gracefully climbing out of his lap and getting to his feet, nodding once, twice, an embarrassed little flush creeping onto his cheeks as he licked his lips. From sinful back to adorable this quickly.  
“My parents are out tomorrow night. Mari's taking care of the onsen, so...”  
Viktor grinned when he stood as well, one arm reaching out to wrap around Yuuri's shoulder and slowly steer him towards the door.  
“It's a date then!”

 

It actually felt like the whole day was their date. A subtle simmer could already be felt during breakfast, training was nothing but a slow, drawn-out foreplay to the things they both knew were about to come. Every touch to correct posture made the heat flare more intensely between them, every “Okay, again from the start!” a tease stretching time like molasses, sticky sweet on their skin. It didn't help at all that they were practising the short program again today, Yuuri so captivating and seductive even in the comfortable workout clothes he was wearing, even with his hair a mess, especially breathing hard and flushed with exertion.  
It had long bled over, his enthralling eros persona something he'd learned to tap into at will now. Heated smirks and fluid motions no longer just reserved for the ice when his hair was slicked back and his body hugged by the gorgeous, black costume. Viktor knew that better than anyone but it had never been as apparent to him as it was today, skating alongside his student, watching him from the sideline, barely able to keep from getting hard. He couldn't wait to take Yuuri home.

Earlier they had talked about enjoying some time in the onsen together before moving on to their plans for the evening. By the time they arrived they had managed to rile each other up enough to change their minds, though. Instead they both opted for a quick shower and agreed to meet up in Yuuri's room as soon as they were both ready, parting with a heated kiss and dirty, whispered promises that didn't help calming either of them at all.  
Viktor was the first one to be ready, clad in just a green bathrobe that was already tented suspiciously when he slipped into Yuuri's room. Finding it empty he decided to prepare. He'd made up his mind about what he wanted to use the minute Yuuri had asked him to the evening before, grinding greedily into his lap. So he picked up the toys of his choosing from the make-shift hiding place under Yuuri's bed and went to wash them thoroughly, making sure to douse them in disinfectant after and drying them off carefully. Again, he could never be too careful. 

When he returned he found Yuuri perched on the edge of the bed, temptingly naked with his hair still wet, fingers gliding down his toned chest and stomach, blinking slowly at Viktor. He was hard, cock pink and straining, tip glistening suspiciously.  
“You're gorgeous...”, Viktor breathed, smile curling his lips as he took another step into the room. Yuuri got up to greet him, movements slow and fluid, each step graceful and confident, creating music between them. Even though he didn't need to Yuuri got onto his tiptoes to kiss Viktor, bodies sliding together as perfectly as their lips did, smooth and hot and wonderful.  
“I see you've made a decision?”, Yuuri purred, low and seductive as he retreated a bit so Viktor could show him the toys he was still holding. It was the plug as well as the white vibrator they'd charged last night, just in case.

“You were so eager about this”, Viktor grinned, holding the plug up for Yuuri to inspect. “I thought I'd fill you up before we have some fun.”  
“Sounds good...”, Yuuri hummed, reaching out to brush a finger against the smooth toy.  
“And when you're nice and needy for me I'll make you come with this...” Viktor held up the vibrator, watching his beautiful boy shiver as those eyes drank in the shiny white surface, the suggestive curve.  
“Can't wait.” With that Yuuri turned around and away from him and Viktor was confused for about two seconds until his wonderfully filthy boy bent forwards, easily folding himself almost in half as he grabbed his ankles and swayed his hips suggestively, utterly shameless.

“God, Yuuri...”, Viktor breathed, voice low and wanton as his eyes raked over the supple, soft cheeks, the position pulling them apart enough to hint at the cute hole hiding between. “One of these days I'll have a heart attack and it's gonna be all your fault.”  
His naughty boyfriend had the audacity to giggle at that, high and playful like he wasn't lewdly spreading himself open to be plugged up with a sex toy.  
“Stop complaining and. Stuff. Me.”

That was about the end of Viktor's patience. He scrambled for the lube he'd dropped onto the bed earlier, leaving the vibrator behind for now and quickly returned to slide behind Yuuri who hadn't moved at all. Like a good boy. But there was something about his smug confidence that made Viktor's skin hum with need. The need to put his eager boyfriend back into his place, to be exact. So he slipped both lube and the plug into the pockets of his robe for now and sank to his knees behind Yuuri, broad hands coming up to pry those plump cheeks apart even further.  
The noise Yuuri made at the first touch of tongue against his cute hole was priceless, a breathless little squeal that had his whole body trembling. It was followed by a weak stutter of “V-viktor!” that sounded like music to his ears.  
He hummed deeply, making sure Yuuri could feel the vibrations right against his sensitive little opening.  
“Un-unf-fair! You know I'm … ah!” Another broad, warm swipe of tongue made him cry out, effectively shutting him up. Of course Victor knew how sensitive his boyfriend was right there, it was too much fun to play with him like this, after all. He hadn't rimmed Yuuri too often before, just enough to get a good grasp on how squirmy and breathless it made his pretty boy. Definitely not often enough so that his carefully probing tongue didn't come as a surprise anymore. The sounds Yuuri made were proof. 

“Th-this is … so … oh, Viktor...”  
“I know, sweetheart”, he hummed in response, tongue swirling and licking, lips kissing and nipping until he managed to slowly wiggle his way inside, making Yuuri cry out shakily, legs trembling. He fucked him on his tongue for a bit, getting him soft and wet, enjoying the clean taste of soap and skin and Yuuri. All the while his wonderful boy never pulled away or even moved. He could, of course, any time. If it were hurting or he simply didn't enjoy it. But for all the embarrassed little whimpers and stuttering moans he still leaned back into Viktor's attention, stoically holding his impressive position and enduring the stretch in his limbs so the tongue wouldn't stop working him. It was beautiful. 

After a while Viktor reached into his pocket and retrieved the lube, the noise of the cap popping open had Yuuri perk up, shifting a bit as he strained to present even better for him.  
“Such a good boy...”, Viktor praised, making sure his breath was ghosting warmly across the wet hole, making his boyfriend twitch and moan softly. He swiftly coated two fingers with a good amount of lube and raised them to Yuuri's opening.  
“This might be a bit cold”, he warned before touching them against the hole, gently circling around it to spread the lubricant. But Yuuri didn't have any of that. Shifting his hips he pressed back against the digits, softened hole opening around them with ease and before Viktor knew it his two fingers were buried up to the second knuckle and Yuuri was keening deeply, hips swaying and fingernails clawing into his own ankles.  
“Greedy, aren't we?” It was supposed to be a light tease but his voice dropped lower, unable to hide his fascination and arousal.

“Shut up, I've been waiting for this all day”, Yuuri moaned, fucking himself back onto Viktor's fingers. It was at the same time impressive yet not surprising at all that he didn't just fall over, balanced precariously on the balls of his feet like he was.  
“Alright, alright”, Viktor chuckled, helping along with taking up a thrusting motion with his hand, working his fingers deeper and spreading them carefully. Yuuri opened up so easily. Almost suspiciously so. “Did you finger yourself in the shower?”  
“'f course I did. Cleaned myself and … couldn't stop...” Oh how adorable. Viktor smirked, movements of his hand becoming rougher when he still didn't find any resistance.  
“Did you come?”  
“No!” Yuuri sounded positively scandalized. Like that was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. “No, but I … I really need you. C'mon Viktor, put it in please?”

Viktor bit his lip, humming deeply, before pressing a loving kiss to one of Yuuri's firm cheeks. He pulled out his fingers, the drawn-out moan he got in turn shooting straight to his cock as he rubbed more lube onto the plug and quickly brought it up to Yuuri's loose, shiny hole.  
His naughty boy was straining for it immediately but this time Viktor pulled back and tutted softly, waiting until Yuuri had visibly calmed down.  
“There we go, love. Who decides when you're ready?”  
There was a tiny, grumbled “You...” and he pressed another kiss to Yuuri's cheek.  
“That's right, now relax.”

Even though the plug was on the smaller side it was still wider than just two of his fingers so he took his time slipping it in. The lube and smooth surface made the slide easy, Yuuri slowly opening up around it, moaning beautifully at the stretch and sucking the toy right in. When it was pushed in all the way, flared base sitting snugly against him, Yuuri shimmied his hips and let out another happy noise.  
“It's sooo good!”, he sighed, slowly moving to get up again. Viktor reached out to steady him, carefully helping his boy while getting to his feet as well.  
Wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind he pressed a kiss into soft, dark hair.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Perfect...”, Yuuri sighed, hips circling and quiet moans escaping as he got used to the feeling.  
“Not feeling dizzy?”  
Yuuri paused for a moment, probably to check in on himself, before slowly shaking his head and turning around in Viktor's arms, burying into the embrace.  
“I'm fine”, he hummed, voice soft and indulgent as he rubbed his face against Viktor's bare chest where the robe had fallen open. It was quite endearing. “What are you gonna do to me now?”

“Well, now that you're all plugged up and mine...” He brought a hand up to swipe a few strands of dark hair out of Yuuri's eyes, to the sides and back where they stayed for the moment, still wet and tousled as they were. There was a gorgeous flush high on Yuuri's cheeks though it wasn't embarrassment this time. The heat in his eyes, the crooked little smirk on his lips made it very clear that this was nothing but excited arousal. The hardness pressed against Viktor's thigh did help as well. “I thought about having you blow me...”  
Yuuri's eyes slipped closed as he moaned, hands coming up to fist in the robe that threatened to slip more with each passing moment. He pulled Viktor down far enough to kiss him, hot and smooth and with just a little tease of tongue.  
“Yes, please. Let me suck you off...” A dark glimmer flashed in Yuuri's eyes as he blinked them open again after their kiss, eyelashes fluttering. “But get the handcuffs first. I want you to bind my hands on my back.” A hard throb made Viktor's cock jump between his legs, a few drops of precome dibbling out and getting soaked up by the fabric still brushing against it. That … that had come unexpected. He better start paying attention or his protégé outsmarting him would become a regular occurrence. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”, came the answer, immediate and without a trace of hesitance. “Wanna be all yours. Make me yours, Viktor.” Another hard throb. There was probably a damp patch against his robe by now. But what could he do if Yuuri decided to push all his buttons at once? Nothing, of course he could do nothing. And he really didn't want to. It was so much more rewarding to indulge his naughty boy.  
The handcuffs were found quickly and it only took a few moments to fasten them around Yuuri's wrists, hands already resting against the dip of his back, shoulders relaxed, head tipped to the side so his neck was exposed. Viktor kissed it after he finished, sucked a blooming bruise into the sensitive, pale skin because he knew Yuuri wanted him to, moaned happily through the light pain. He kissed the mark after he'd finished, nudging it lovingly with the tip of his nose before he carefully closed his teeth around the delicate shell of Yuuri's ear.  
“On your knees, love.”  
Yuuri complied as soon as Viktor let go of his ear. 

The sight was more than a little arousing, Yuuri so beautiful, so obedient for him with his hands bound and his sweet ass filled up. A low, drawn-out moan drifted up to him as Yuuri shifted his hips to get into a comfortable position. The plug was probably rubbing him in a very nice way.  
Viktor grinned as he stepped around his boyfriend, one hand dropping to card through tousled, black hair. It seemed even darker than usual when wet like this.  
“So, are you ready to properly thank me for taking such good care of you?”, he hummed, still grinning as his other hand reached between the folds of his robe to finally pull out his cock. Yuuri shamelessly licked his lips, tiny pink tip of his tongue so quick and limber it was hard to not vividly remember all the dirty things he could do with it.  
“I am...” The purr was low and seductive, dark eyes flicking up from his hard cock to flutter long lashes at him, lips glistening invitingly. This had to be Viktor's favourite view in the world. “Are you ready to come all over my face?” He swallowed, gave his cock a firm stroke and milked out a few drops of precome that Yuuri was eager to lick up. That damn quick tongue of his.  
“If … you insist.” His voice was only a little shaky with arousal.

Yuuri hummed again, deep and indulgent, before leaning forward and swallowing as much of Viktor as he could take in one quick slide. He couldn't deepthroat just yet, even though his gag reflex was pretty forgiving. That was something they had meant to work on. Oh well, Viktor didn't have any grounds to complain, considering with how much enthusiasm his boy made up for it.  
The first time, like any of their first times, had been slow and hesitant with lots of blushing and embarrassed pauses on Yuuri's part while Viktor kept encouraging him with soft words and loving touches. They still liked to go slow from time to time but it became rarer the greedier Yuuri got. And boy, was he greedy by now.

His tongue was incredibly quick and skilled, flicking and teasing as he made sure to drench every inch of cock that he could reach with spit. It was sticky smooth, dripping down his chin and against the hand Viktor kept wrapped around the base to make the hands-off approach easier on his boy. Hard, long sucks were interchanged with fluttery little kisses, quick licks and the barely there graze of careful teeth.  
Yuuri was greedy and messy and he knew exactly that it just about drove Viktor insane. He even had the gall to blink up at him with an almost innocent expression, teasing little smile playing across his lips as he pulled off, kissing the tip gently before swallowing his cock again. 

Viktor groaned, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to keep from thrusting into that wet, inviting heat. Before he could stop himself his fingers curled to grip dark, wet hair, pulling Yuuri back onto his dick when he teased just a bit too long.  
In the next second he'd already loosened his grip again, apologetically petting Yuuri's head.  
“Sorry. Sorry, love. You just … make me so crazy for you.” But Yuuri pulled off with an obscenely wet smack and shook his head.  
“'s fine...”, he moaned breathlessly, voice rough, cheeks flushed. “Fuck my face. Please?”

This was not happening. Except that it totally was and Viktor simply didn't have the strength to say no. A greater man might have. But he was not a great man in this moment, just a very horny, very flustered one. Luckily he remembered something before losing himself completely.  
“Can you snap your fingers for me, Yuuri?” Dark eyebrows drew together in confusion but his boy still complied, the sound sharp and loud. Perfect. “Do that if you need me to stop. No matter why. Alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah I will. Promise”, Yuuri breathed, squirming in place, dick hard and flushed between his legs, eyes swimming with need. “Just please, Viktor. I need your cock...”  
No, he was not a great man at all.

Making sure to wrap his fingers around a few thick strands of hair so he had a good grip, Viktor pulled Yuuri's head back just a bit to get an even better angle, deep brown eyes huge and needy as they blinked up at him.  
“I know you said you wanted to be my little slut...”, he hummed, slowly sliding his cock between glistening lips that parted willingly for him, taking his time to enjoy every moment. “But I didn't think you'd be like this. So shameless and needy for me, Yuuri. It's beautiful.”  
Yuuri moaned around his length, eyelids fluttering and sliding down a bit as he relaxed, shoulders falling and head tipping back a bit more. The flush to his cheeks had an almost feverish quality by now, eyes shimmering with devotion. Or maybe that was just another trick to lure him in for more surprisingly naughty requests. But Viktor didn't particularly mind. Not when his boy was so soft and pliant and gorgeous on his knees, mouth opening up to suck his length right in.

“That's it gorgeous, you're doing so well”, he praised, voice low, as he began to roll his hips. Forward into that inviting, wet heat, making Yuuri moan and wiggle, back to leave his boy empty and straining for more. It was an easy rhythm, he was always careful not to thrust too deep and accidentally hurt Yuuri, though he still made sure his boy got a nice, hard mouthful with each thrust.  
Spit was still trailing down Yuuri's chin, dripping onto his naked, heaving chest, thrust out and on display with the way his arms were bound. It was a filthy sight, one that made Viktor's cock pulse sticky precome across Yuuri's eager tongue.  
The day hadn't been easy for both of them, with the erotic atmosphere crackling between them almost violently, with yesterday evening still fresh in their minds, especially since they hadn't gotten any opportunity to fool around during the last few days.  
Viktor just couldn't help but crave Yuuri, his beautifully sinful boy. And after a whole day of foreplay and with all that pent-up need, it wasn't all too surprising that he found himself getting close after only a few minutes of leisure face fucking. 

“Do you … hnn, Yuuri … still want me to finish on your … your face?”, he asked, breathless and a little shaky. He pulled out for long enough so Yuuri could rasp a needy little “Yes...”, then shoved himself right back between flushed lips. That was an invitation he just couldn't refuse.  
The pace was faster this time, hard and unforgiving as Viktor set out to chase his orgasm. He watched Yuuri's eyes slide shut, giving himself completely to the rough treatment. Judging by the delighted little noises he seemed to enjoy himself and that fact alone pushed Viktor even higher.  
“God Yuuri, look at you...”, he panted, hips snapping, yanking on soft, dark hair. “My filthy slut, got no idea what you're doing to me...”

Only the truth was … Yuuri probably did. He was just too amazing at driving Viktor insane to just be lucky. He probably knew exactly what to do, when and how it would have the greatest effect. He probably knew perfectly well just how sexy he looked cocking his hips the way he did, what biting his lip did to Viktor's self-control, how hard it was to keep twitchy fingers away from him when he bent over to close his skates way too slowly. Just like he knew to open his big, brown eyes at this very moment, slowly blinking up at Viktor with an innocence that was so wrong but so, so hot.

Viktor was gone, came with a strained moan, fingers yanking on Yuuri's hair as his muscles spasmed and his hips snapped forward, shooting the first few waves down his boy's throat before he remembered he was supposed to pull out.  
He managed with a muffled groan, pulling Yuuri off his cock, the noise so filthy it made him spurt more come across shiny lips and flushed cheeks. One streak splattered across the elegant bridge of Yuuri's nose and his eye and Viktor winced in sympathy though he couldn't really do anything to stop himself at this point. Instead he pumped his cock until it was spent and he fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“Yuuri … Yuuri love, sweetheart, are you okay?”, he panted, breaths heaving from his powerful orgasm as he brought both hands up to cradle heated cheeks, not caring about the streaks of come. He started to wipe at Yuuri's eye, careful to not make it worse by smearing come into it and succeeding more or less. There was still some clinging to his lashes when Yuuri blinked his eyes back open but it didn't seem too bad. There was still a clean-up in order.  
“Come on, let's get you to the bathroom...” He was already halfway to his feet, trying to pull his boyfriend up with him, when Yuuri twisted out of his grip and fell back to his knees, face ruined and eyes defiant. 

“No”, he protested, voice husky but firm. “You said you'd make me come. With the vibrator. I want that, fuck me.” He was beautiful, wrecked but so determined and strong, staring up at Viktor with something like a challenge twinkling in his eyes. “And don't you dare ask if I'm sure. I need it!”  
“Alright, alright”, Viktor chuckled, stepping over to the bed to retrieve the vibrator before moving to lie down, head propped up on the pillows and hand reaching out. “Come here, Yuuri...”  
His boy was a bit shaky as he got to his feet, tipped slightly off balance with his arms still bound behind his back. Even the few steps over to the bed made him squirm and moan as the plug shifted inside him, he was the picture of sin with his face full of come and his cock straining between his legs, panting needy and desperate as he finally moved to climb on the bed and into Viktor's lap. Their bodies slid together easily, legs tangling as he let himself fall against Viktor's chest, slightly clumsy without the help of his arms to catch his weight.

“Let me take off the cuffs first, yeah?” Yuuri nodded slowly, eyes half-lidded as he nuzzled his soiled face into the soft robe as well as pale skin. Viktor probably deserved this.  
He fished the keys out of his pocket after a bit of rearranging and quickly opened the handcuffs, pulling them from Yuuri's wrists and letting them fall off the bed with a quiet jingling noise. “All good?” Yuuri rolled his shoulders, flexed his arms a bit, hands balling into fists a few times before he nodded, bringing his newly freed hands up to tangle in silver hair and pull their mouths together for a kiss. Viktor barely tasted sticky, bitter come against his lips before Yuuri's tongue lapped it up greedily, their kiss sloppy and dirty and perfect.  
He might have been sated, the blood cooling off in his veins, but that didn't mean he suddenly stopped appreciating his sultry, naughty boy. No, Yuuri was way too captivating to spark anything but admiration and want within him. Viktor wanted to make him feel as good as he had just moments before.

They were still kissing when he reached down a hand to gently tug at the plug, Yuuri's reaction immediate, whining and squirming beautifully. It was a reaction that screamed for a bit more teasing, so Viktor grabbed the base of the plug firmly and started moving it a bit more, pulling out a bit before pushing it back inside a few times.  
“Still feeling good?” Yuuri just panted against his lips before he pulled himself together enough to answer.  
“So good”, he moaned, eyes needy and hips moving back against the plug. “Could wear it longer. For hours and hours, ready and open for you...” If Viktor hadn't just come that would probably make his cock twitch again with excitement. As it was he just chuckled, dark and undeniably into the thought but still shaking his head.  
“Another time. Thought you wanted me to use this?” He held up the vibrator, white and pristine and so very promising. Yuuri's hips stilled, then canted upwards almost instinctively as he presented his pretty ass to be played with.  
“Yes”, he breathed, settling back against Viktor chest, head tipping back so he could blink up at him with these irresistible eyes. “Fuck me, please.”

Easing the plug out of him pulled another, gorgeous moan from Yuuri, not able to keep his hips still as he squirmed across Viktor's lap, tugging at the fluffy robe until he could slide his cock against a warm thigh.  
“Gonna hump my leg like a naughty little pet?”, Viktor chuckled, voice light and teasing as he reached to drop the plug off the bed, then fumbled for the lube, movements sloppy as he coated the smooth length of the vibrator with it. Yuuri didn't comment on the nickname, wiggling his ass instead as he grinned up at Viktor.  
“I'll paint you like you did me...”, he purred, tongue flicking out to lick at a streak of come in the corner of his lips. God he was hot.  
Viktor threw the bottle of lube to the side and grabbed his pet's ass with one hand, prying the cheeks apart as he brought the vibrator into position.  
“I'll make sure you do”, he promised, leaning down to press a kiss against Yuuri's sweaty forehead the same moment that he started slipping the toy in. It was easy, so easy with Yuuri already prepared and open, not to mention relaxed and so very willing. Would it be the same if they did what his boy suggested, would he be able to just bend him over, remove the plug and fuck him? Slide his cock into that wet hole the way he did the vibrator?

If that thought alone wasn't exciting enough already, the noise Yuuri made added a whole new layer of sexy to the moment, high pitched and needy, as he moved his hips back against the toy. They kept going until it was pushed as deeply as it would go, Viktor's slippery fingers gripping the slightly flared base tightly.  
“Good?”, he teased, voice low and husky as he slowly rocked the toy back and forth inside Yuuri.  
“S-sooooooo fuckin' good...” His boy was so beautiful with his lashes fluttering, glistening lips opened as he tried to squirm back into the gentle movements. Viktor found himself unable to look away from that face. Luckily he didn't have to. “Try … hnnnn try pulling it out a bit...” 

Oh right, the curve. Viktor changed his grip on the base a bit, thrusting the toy in and out in time with Yuuri's needy panting until his boy gave a long, gorgeous moan, eyes screwed shut as he nodded vigorously.  
“Yeah, yeah that's it, right there ... right there, fuck Viktor, grind it right there...”  
It seemed like he found what he'd been looking for. He started moving the toy a bit, smirking happily as Yuuri moaned again, hips rocking impatiently. Then he let his finger wander to the buttons on the base.  
“Right there?”, Viktor hummed, grinding the toy into the spot that made Yuuri cry out for him. “How if I do this?” With that he flicked on the vibrations.

Yuuri's grip in his hair tightened painfully as he let out an almost animalistic howl, body convulsing against Viktor's hard enough that he had to wrap and arm around his boy's back to keep him still.  
“Feels good?” He couldn't help the grin turning darker as he enjoyed these reactions a little too much. Even his cock was taking an interest again already. This boy was doing truly incredible things to him.  
“Ye-yeheeees oh fuck, oh f-fuuuuck yes! Viktor … V-viktor...” If he was already this wrecked on the lowest setting how would it look if they cranked it up a bit more? Time to try.

After Viktor had pushed the button a second time, Yuuri's voice broke, body still shaking violently, mouth open but not a sound escaping. A moment later a heart wrenching sob fought it's way out of his chest, fingers grabbing Viktor's hair and hips grinding down and back.  
“Fuck Viktor! I'm, I'm...” He couldn't even finish but it was still easy to understand what he was getting at, writhing and sobbing as he was.  
“Come on, gorgeous”, Viktor cooed, kissing dark, silky hair. “Paint me the way I painted you...” And just as Yuuri's movements got even more frantic, the grind losing all semblance of any rhythm as his pretty boy just rutted into him, he pushed the button a third time.

Yuuri howled, voice raw and hoarse, hips rutting mindlessly as he spilled warm, sticky come between them. Viktor held him through it, whispering soft praise and keeping the vibrator in perfect position to work it's magic until Yuuri fell limp against him, panting hard, body still twitching. That was when Viktor shut off the vibrator and slowly eased it out of his boy and carelessly let it fall onto the bed next to them.  
They laid like that for a while, simply basking in the afterglow, Yuuri's breath shallow and quick, Viktor's deeper and more controlled.

“That was amazing...”, Yuuri rasped after a long while, hands gliding down to cup Viktor's cheeks, nudging him until they could kiss, slow and indulgent.  
“You were amazing. So beautiful for me...” Viktor finally took pity on his soiled boyfriend and started wiping at the leftover streaks of come with the sleeve of his robe. It was ruined now anyway. Not everything came off right away, they would need some water to clean Yuuri properly but for now it would do. The way the boy wrinkled his nose when Viktor wiped at a particularly resistant spot was nothing short of adorable.

“I really liked the toys”, Yuuri admitted, mischievous little smile playing around his lips as he blinked his eyes back open when the makeshift clean-up was done. “We'll have to do that again.”  
“Yeah”, Viktor agreed, running his clean hand through Yuuri's chaotic hair. “We'll have to, someday.”  
The little smile grew into an outright smirk as Yuuri cocked his head to the side, shifting until he could lean up on his elbows, looking down at Viktor with an expression that screamed trouble.  
“Someday?”, he purred, body rolling smoothly, grinding down against the half-hard cock trapped between them. Viktor swallowed.

“No, it's fine. I'm good, really. Don't worry about it...”  
“Oh but how couldn't I?” Not the innocent voice, anything but the innocent voice. Goddamn his eyes were gorgeous. “If I'm the only one who got to try our new toys?” Yuuri leaned over, fishing for something on the floor and making an adorably happy little noise as he sat back to kneel across Viktor's lap, handcuffs dangling from his outstretched fingers. “That would be terribly unfair, wouldn't it?”

Viktor was still wondering how Yuuri's rebound rate was so impressive when the cuffs clicked shut around his wrists, fastening them to the headboard. He also asked himself why he hadn't fought any harder against this, having known very well what was to come since his boy had looked at him with that dangerous little smile. But well, he knew the answer to that question.  
It was because Yuuri, as charming and beautiful as he was at all times, was never quite as gorgeous as when he grinned at Viktor and asked:  
“Ready for round two?”


End file.
